


Height and Other Mild Insecurities

by chunchun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a little emphasis on height differences, just some cute stuff ok, some reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchun/pseuds/chunchun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's aging and height and maturity and for a second Dan has the thought that he's not as cute as he used to be anymore? Phil really doesn't get why he'd think such a thing though..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height and Other Mild Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a huge thing about height differences and I needed an excuse to write this..

“God, I hate my height,” Dan spit out one day as he and Phil stood in front of their bathroom mirror on a cold winter morning, properly dressed for warmth and ready to go. They had decided to take a stroll through town and run errands in preparation for their future upcoming tour. Phil stopped adjusting the collar of his weird spaceman looking jacket and turned to look up at his taller boyfriend incredulously.

  
“Wow, where did that come from all of a sudden? I thought you liked it?”  
Without turning to look back at his older partner, Dan started fluffing up his fringe, first pushing his hair up and then running his hands over it repeatedly. A bit of a nervous tic it looked like sometimes, Phil had noted through the years.

  
“I don’t know, I mean in a way I guess it looks fine. It comes in handy especially those times I wear all black, I feel closer to the dark lord more than ever.” Phil let out a little laugh, quickly glancing at Dan up and down. It did seem this way, especially with the jacket he was wearing right now, the long hooded black one that nearly looked like a trench coat. The look and height somehow went with his dark and sometimes downright cynical personality. Dan straightened and stared at himself a few seconds before letting out a sigh, slouching slightly.

  
“The height growth has made me look really manly.” Dan turned sideways, back faced Phil. It was nothing new; the black-haired male had already realized just how broad Dan’s shoulders had become over the years.

  
“And you’re not manly?”  
Dan turned the other way now, facing Phil now and raising an eyebrow. “I scream like a girl when we play horror games and drink out of a hello kitty mug, Phil, you think that’s manly?” Prompting another laugh from the shorter man. Phil grinned from ear to ear and muttered a ‘come here’, Dan taking a step forward and letting himself be enveloped in Phil’s arms.

  
“Okay, so maybe not manly, but definitely cute.” Dan was glad he had his head nuzzled down into Phil’s shoulder because he couldn't stand when Phil could see the blood rush to his face out of excitement and embarrassment over his words. They’d been together so long and Phil was still able to elicit this kind of response from him.

“I was way cuter back when we first met, though,” Dan muttered, his voice muffled in the fabric of Phil’s crazy jacket. Phil blinked and pulled away from the hug, his hands placed firmly on Dan’s arms to keep him upright. He raised an eyebrow.

“Is that what this is about?” Phil's concern was evident. Dan was already looking up and to the side, his done face plastered all over his expression, as if he was regretting bringing up the whole thing in the first place. Avoiding the question, he pulled away from Phil’s grasp, hurriedly turning away and walking out the bathroom door, heading towards the main entrance for the keys, so they could finally leave.

  
“Nevermindnevermind! Let’s just save this topic for another day, it’s not really a big deal anyway,” Dan said quickly, opening the door and heading out. He did it so fast, Phil had to rush out so he wouldn’t be left behind. The older male couldn’t help but notice Dan’s red ears even from behind, meaning Dan was already really embarrassed about their conversation. It was rare he let little things get to him that much, but Phil knew that under Dan’s I’m-too-cool-to-care-about-this attitude, he was really sensitive towards the smallest things about himself, just like any other person. Which meant that he needed reassurance. The reassurance that Phil would care and love him no matter how he’d look. Which in fact, Phil had no problem providing, of course.

  
Down the long flight of stairs descending from their apartment, Phil nearly shouted out Dan’s name, who was more than a few steps ahead of him by this point. Maybe a little too loud though, as Dan nearly lost his balance and had to grab the railing for support. He stopped and turned to look up at Phil with a surprised, yet exasperated expression.  
“Jesus, Phil, you don’t have to yell, I nearly fell dow-“

 

Phil remembers when they first met, how small and shy and petite Dan was, awfully soft-spoken around him. There had been something in the younger boy that made Phil want to protect him and make him smile. Although the age difference, the two had grown up together, and it was amazing to see the man that Dan had become before him. It was very endearing and attractive at the same time. He had indeed loved every moment of it.

The space in the tightly packed and dimly lit staircase is extremely quiet now as Phil kisses Dan, who is clearly caught off guard. The 28 year old stands a step above the younger man, and their height is suddenly altered. For a split second it was like before, Phil grabbing the sides of Dan’s face and tilting his head back slightly, deepening the kiss if for even only a second. Dan grabs the railing tightly, his heartbeat quickening, a certain fire igniting in his stomach that he hadn’t felt in years. When Phil pulls away, Dan's eyes are wide and his face reddens in a slow flush. Phil grins, because there's a moment where he is met once again with the love-struck 18 year old he met 6 years ago at the train station.

“Whoa- okay, what was that for?” Dan raises his fingers to cover his mouth, still in awe over his boyfriend’s steady and strong move. He feels pretty shy suddenly, maybe it’s the height change between them right now. He looks up at Phil’s blue eyes, calm and playful. Dan forgot how much he had loved this point of view, with Phil over him.

“You’re height doesn’t matter you know, I’d still love you either way. Although I must admit,” Phil tilted his head a little to the side, reaching out a hand to Dan’s face, his touch soft and careful. “I did miss having a little extra control over you like this.” There’s a flash of something flirty in his eyes and Dan can even feel his neck burning hot at this point. He feels like a teenager again and the 24 year old has to quickly turn around.

“Aaaalright Phil now’s not the time, we better get going or we’ll never get these errands done,” he says in a rush, and Phil is chuckling behind him, the entire display too much for the older man. Despite his embarrassment Dan reaches his hand out behind him and Phil grabs it without question. His face out of Phil's view, Dan smiles ear to ear, admittedly feeling a rush of absolute happiness in spite of himself and looks ahead, and the two finally make their way through the building and set out for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, truthfully I don't write fanfic that much, and this is my first time writing something complete about Dan and Phil. But I couldn't get this little idea out of my head! And with the whole 6 year thing and how much these two have grown together, I thought, why not. Needs some work, I know, but I'm just glad I could finish something for once! :p Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
